Christmas Accords
The Christmas Accords was a Mutual Defense Pact between the New Pacific Order and the Original Viridian Entente. This was signed again in January 2008 with the 2nd VE Text of the Accords The New Pacific Order and the Viridian Entente, Reaffirming their desire to live in peace with all peoples and an governments, and desiring to strengthen the fabric of peace between their respective alliances, Desiring to declare publicly and formally their common determination to defend themselves against external armed attack so that no potential aggressor could be under the illusion that either of them stands alone, Desiring further to strengthen their efforts for collective defense for the preservation of peace and security throughout the world, Have agreed as follows: ARTICLE I The High Contracting Parties obligate themselves to desist from any act of violence, any aggressive action, and any attack on each other either individually or jointly with other powers. ARTICLE II The High Contracting Parties will consult together whenever, in the opinion of either of them, the security of either of the Parties is threatened by external armed attack. Separately and jointly, by self help and mutual aid, the Parties will maintain and develop appropriate means to deter armed attack and will take suitable measures in consultation and agreement to implement this Treaty and to further its purposes. ARTICLE III Each High Contracting Party recognizes that an armed attack on either of the Parties in territories now under their respective administrative control, or hereafter recognized by one of the Parties as lawfully brought under the administrative control of the other, would be dangerous to its own peace and safety and declares that it would act to meet the common danger in accordance with its constitutional processes. ARTICLE IV It is the understanding of the High Contracting Parties that neither party is obligated, under Article III of the above Treaty, to come to the aid of the other except in case of an external armed attack against such party; nor shall anything in the present Treaty be construed as requiring one of the High Contracting Parties to give assistance to the other except in the event of an armed attack against territory which has been recognized by the both Parties as lawfully brought under the administrative control of said Party. ARTICLE V The present treaty is concluded in perpituity, with the proviso that both High Contracting Parties will become unbound from the terms of this treaty 48 hours after notice of its termination for cause is given in the form of a public pronouncement from a duly elected or appointed leader of the withdrawing High Contracting Party, to be posted on the main RP board of the Cybernations Forums and the respective forums of the High Contracting Parties. ARTICLE VI This Treaty shall be ratified by the New Pacific Order and the Viridian Entente in accordance with their respective constitutional processes and will come into force when announcements of ratification have been made via public announcement on their respective forums and the Cybernations Forums. Signed IN WITNESS WHEREOF the undersigned alliances have signed this Treaty. Signed for the NPO, 9th Alliance Council of the New Pacific Order *USBR *Filler13 *Kiarou Scell *Vengashii Emperor of the New Pacific Order *Dilber Signed for the VE, *Argin, Lord of the Viridian Entente *Cornelius, Minister of Foreign Affairs Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order Category:Viridian Entente Category:Defunct Treaties